Esas Situaciones Dificiles
by Zero the Red
Summary: Historia dedicada a esas situaciones en las que nunca nos queremos ver.


One-Shot dedicado a esas situaciones en las que nunca queremos estar y a veces terminamos enredados lastimando nuestro corazón

Universo alterno, los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto y solo los uso para esta obra

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se podía ver a un chico correr y correr por aquella pista no se sabia cuantas vueltas ya había dado solo se podía ver su silueta ir y venir, llevaba un short negro un una sudadera a tono, no importándolo que era pasado el medio dia y el calor no perdonaba a nadie

-por que no hice nada- fueron las palabras que entre dientes aquel joven dijo, a pesar de que no perdia el sentido de la pista ni la velocidad su mente no estaba presente en su cuerpo, apenas reaccionaba a las demás personas que pasaban junto a el

-soy un tonto-volvio a decir ahora un poco mas audible antes de que uno de sus audífonos cayera de su oído, dejándose notar que traía a todo volumen su reproductor de música y en este sonaba iron maiden, no se dio cuenta de que el audífono había caído hasta que la pista cambio a una de metallica lo que lo hizo abrir un poco los ojos y ver el audífono fuera de su oído, lo tomo con la mano izquierda colocándoselo de nuevo, la pista lo estaba inquietando un poco, a pesar de no conocer por completo el genero, el tenia ciertos gustos por esta música, este genero, el metal. Se preparo deteniéndose un momento y girando para ver si no venia nadie detrás de el, la persona mas cercana venia con suerte a unos 200 metros y la siguiente delante de el le llevaba una ventaja de por lo menos 100 metros, tomo un bocado de aire y cerro sus ojos ya casi terminaba la canción y el conocía muy bien el orden de sus pistas por lo que la siguiente pista seria su indicador, en la ultima nota de la canción el abrió sus ojos y apretó los dientes y justo en ese momento comenzó su indicador, el dio un primer paso fuerte solo para marcar donde comenzaba su carrera después de eso su velocidad la llevo al limite queriendo perder la consciencia para olvidar sin embargo su resistencia era mucha mas por el echo de tener tantas emociones en el que sin darse cuenta llego a su marca, con su respiración muy agitada y bajo un mar de sudor que resbalaba por su frente, podía sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido, pero aun no se detenia, aprovecho que al final de la pista había un pequeño claro con pasto bastante alto, siguió corriendo hasta ahí sin bajar su velocidad y cuando llego al lugar se detuvo agacho la cabeza y se dejo caer extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y viendo el cielo, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio. A pesar de que muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento solo la imagen de esa chica peliazul con ojos color perla se dibujo frente a el, aunque el sabia que en ese momento ella estaría con "el" tal vez la estaría abrazando, diciendo que la quería y besándola, cosas que el quisiera decirle, mas sin embargo a pesar de que el le dijo muchas veces que el la amaba que el daría todo por verla feliz, ella había tomado su decisión, su corazón pertenecia a "el" y no había nada mas que hacer, asi que tomando sus propias palabras de hacer cualquier cosa por verla feliz el decidio en vez de luchar por ella apoyarla para que fuera feliz, ya no la veria tanto como antes, ya no la buscaría tanto, intentaría dejar de amarla tanto, ella agradeció sus palabras de apoyo para ser feliz y le dijo que asi lo haría que lo intentaría con "el" para ser feliz y que no se preocupara, pero sin embargo a pesar de que en ese momento antes de despedirse el quiso darle un beso aunque sea un solo beso tal vez el único que podía darle antes de que "el" la besara siempre, solo pudo decirle-te vez linda- murmuro en un tono bajo, aun acostado recordando sus ultimas palabras antes de verla por ultima vez ya hacia mas de un mes, ella por su parte se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza un poco dándole las gracias, el la tomo de la cara delicadamente como prepado para besarla sin embargo solo le beso en la mejilla y sin apartarse de su mejilla muy cerca de su oído le dijo –tu para mi siempre seras la mas linda- volvió a murmurar en un tono mas bajo que antes intentando que esa pequeña lagrima que se acumulaba en su ojo derecho no saliera, pero fue inútil esta resbalo por su mejilla cayendo en el pasto, recordó que después de ese beso el se alejo dejando atrás a la mujer que amaba a la que el juraba podía ser la persona que lo haría feliz para siempre, pero solo se alejo de ella, mientras ella solo veía su espalda y sonreía por el apoyo y la comprensión de el, esa vez fue la ultima que se habían visto a pesar de que el sentía la necesidad de verla, de buscarla de estar a su lado solo se habían comunicado por mensajes poniéndose al tanto de su relación con "el" tal vez no era lo mas sano ni lo adecuado pero aun asi el lo hacia por ella por ayudarla a ser feliz.

Pasaron las horas ya eran pasadas de las 6 de la tarde y el sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, lo que lo despertó fue una gota de agua que había caido en su cara, eran fechas de junio, época de lluvias por lo cual no era de extrañar que lloviera de un momento a otro, abrió sus ojos y vio como el color del cielo antes azul claro ahora era casi por completo negro, una tormenta se acercaba , el suspiro y bufo, el detestaba mojarse, le gusta la lluvia, pero solo cuando el estaba a salvo dentro de alguna casa y viendo como la lluvia se estrellaba con el piso, pero ahora el estaba bajo la lluvia mojándose, ya que mientras el pensaba esto la lluvia que antes solo eran gotas ahora ya era un torrente algo agresivo de agua cayendo por todas partes, se preparo para levantarse y echar a correr, pero en esos momento por su mente pasaron las palabras de ella "yo amo la lluvia y ojala algún dia alguien me bese debajo de esta, seria muy romantico", sonrio por lo bajo, y en vez de echar a correr metio sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y camino tranquilamente mientras que la lluvia dibujaba su silueta a través de la pista, se dirijio la salida, a pesar de tener su bicicleta ahí para poder huir mas rápidamente de la lluvia solamente la tomo y comenzó a caminar a su casa mientras la empujaba, su cabello era de un tamaño medio pero suficiente como para ocultar sus ojos detrás de el mientras caminaba, de repente se paro a media calle y solto su bicicleta cayendo esta al suelo, levanto la cara viendo al cielo y preguntándose mentalmente, si "el" le daría ese beso bajo la lluvia a hinata

-hinata- dijo ya en su tono de voz normal, vio la hora y se sorprendio ya eran casi las 7 si el no se equivocaba a esta hora llegaba ella de la escuela, probablemente "el" la llevaría hasta su casa pero el quería verla aunque sea de lejos, asi que tomo su bicicleta y dio media vuelta, le tomaría máximo 10 minutos llegar si tomaba sus atajos ya muy bien conocidos de tanto usarlos para ir a verla, y asi fue ya casi dando la vuelta para llegar a casa de hinata pudo ver que ella estaba frente a la puerta de su casa buscando las llaves en su mochila, no le molestaba para nada la lluvia pero aun asi debía entrar a su casa, el al verla ahí en frente de su puerta imagino que "el" la había dejado ir sola para no mojarse, a pesar de que "el" tenia no la obligación pero si la oportunidad de llevarla hasta su casa y asegurarse de que ella llegara a salvo, no lo hacia, imagino o al menos esperaba que "el" la hubiera llevado a la parada de su transporte, bueno eso era punto aparte, el siguió viéndola, mientras seguía buscando sus llaves, seguramente no las encontraría rápido, nunca lo hacia, la conocía no perfectamente pero si bien, sonrio al recordar todas las veces que el la había acompañado hasta esa puerta y en varias ocasiones si no es que siempre el pasaba a su casa, salio del trance al ver que ya estaba abriendo su puerta asi que dio media vuelta y se marcho, sin embargo hinata antes de cerrar su puerta asomo la cabeza a la calle y vio que en la esquina alguien se marchaba, era imposible para ella no conocer a esa persona, conocía muy bien esa bicicleta ya que ella lo había acompañado a comprarla, además de que sabia que el usaba el conjunto de negro que había visto en esa persona para ejercitarse, y sobre todo esa cabellera rubia no la podía confundir de ninguna manera, asi que solo pudo decir para ella misma

-naruto-

El iba por la calle aun sobre su bicileta ya casi llegaba a su casa, seguramente su madre lo regañaría por mojarse asi sabiendo que todos estaban al tanto de que el odiaba mojarse y seguramente lo cuestionaria del por que, ya veria como salir de eso, pero lo que le importaba era que la había visto aun después de que fue solo de lejos la había visto después de un mes, y no podía dejar de pensar que esas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su cara y por su pelo la debían de hacer ver mas linda de lo normal, y que tal vez solo tal vez si el hubiera tenido el valor para hacerlo, se hubiera acercado a ella y la hubiera besado bajo la lluvia, solto una carcajada al pensar en eso pues el nunca era tan impulsivo como para hacer eso, llego a la puerta de su casa y toco, el nunca cargaba con sus llaves y seguramente eso le ganaría otro regaño, sonrio al ver a su padre y madre salir, su padre con una sombrilla y su madre con una toalla para que se secara, paso rápidamente dejando la bicicleta en el patio, se quito su sudadera y su playera tomando la toalla y secándose, mientras era regañado por sus padres por sus acciones de mojarse y llegar tarde a su casa el solo pensaba si a pesar de todo el algún dia podría estar junto a ella y hacerla feliz, por que no solo era que el fuera feliz a su lado, si ella lo aceptaba en algún momento el quería que ella fuera feliz con el.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por si quieren saber la canción que naruto uso para correr es My World-Metallica

Ammmmmmm bueno aquí esta pequeña historia comenten y digan que piensan sus opiniones nos ayudan como escritores a algunos XD


End file.
